Attack Powers
The ability to release/use energy/matter to various attacks. Defined by Superpower Manipulation. Also Called *Combat Powers *Offense Powers *Projection Powers Capabilities The user can release/use anything/everything, including matter/energy, power, concepts, etc., to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Applications *'Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of energy/matter. *'Beam Emission:' Release beams of energy/matter. *'Blast Attacks:' Release energy/matter over a specific target area. *'Bolt Projection:' Release low powered projectiles of energy/matter. *'Breath Powers:' Discharge energy/matter from the mouth. *'Bullet Projection:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Cutting Wave:' Use matter/energy to cut opponents. *'Expanding Bolts:' Project energy/matter that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Formulated Blasts:' Release blasts of energy/matter in a form of a creature or object. *'Hand Blasts:' Release energy/matter blasts from hands. *'Hidden Attacks:' Channel attacks through a medium. *'Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with energy/matter. *'Missile Generation:' Create missiles of energy/matter. *'Omnidirectional Waves:' Send out a wave of energy/matter in all directions. *'Optic Blasts:' Emit energy/matter from one's eyes. *'Pillar Projection:' Project energy/matter pillars. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks of energy/matter that can bounce off of any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release energy/matter blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Spike Projection:' Project energy/matter spikes. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release energy/matter blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of matter/energy. *'Volatile Constructs:' Create bombs/explosions of energy/matter. *'Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of energy/matter that repels everything. *'Wave Motion Blast:' Launch a massive wave of energy/matter. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of energy/matter to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Variations *Absorption Attacks *Aether Attacks *Anti-Energy Attacks *Anti-Magic Attacks *Antimatter Attacks *Apocalyptic Force Attacks *Art Attacks *Aurora Attacks *Benefic Attacks *Binding Attacks *Black Hole Attacks *Block Attacks *Combined Attacks *Chaos Attacks *Chemical Attacks *Corruption Attacks *Cosmic Attacks *Dark Matter Attacks *Data Attacks *Death-Force Attacks *Dimensional Attacks *Emotion Attacks *Energy Attacks *Entropy Attacks *Explosive Attacks *Force-Field Attacks *Galaxy Attacks *Gravity Attacks *Hypnotic Attacks *Illusion Attacks *Imaginary Attacks *Inorganic Attacks **Artificial Element Attacks **Elemental Attacks **Gas Attacks **Liquid Attacks **Solid Attacks *Life-Force Attacks *Lunar Attacks *Magic Attacks *Malefic Attacks *Math Attacks *Mental Attacks *Nature Attacks *Nether Attacks *Nothingness Attacks *Object Attacks *Order Attacks *Organic Attacks *Particle Attacks *Planetary Attacks *Poison Attacks *Primordial Force Attacks *Probability Attacks *Purification Attacks *Radiation Attacks *Rainbow Attacks *Reality Attacks *Sealing Attacks *Solar Attacks *Space-Time Attacks *Spatial Attacks *Stellar Attacks *Symbiotic Substance Attacks *Technology Attacks *Time Attacks *Twilight Attacks *Transcendent Attacks *Vibration Attacks *Warp Attacks *Weather Attacks *White Hole Attacks Associations *Adaptive Attacks *Attack Compression *Attack Creation *Attack Expansion *Bullet Hell *Burst *Clinging Damage *Combat Merging *Constructs Creation *Efficient Attacks *Elemental Manipulation *Elemental Mimicry *Energy Manipulation *Energy Physiology *Force-Field Generation *Intangible Attacks *Invisible Attacks *Manifested Attacks *Organic Manipulation *Organic Mimicry *Oversized Attacks *Power Augmentation *Projectile Enhancement *Razor Attacks *Solidification *Unperceivable Attacks *Weighted Attacks Limitations *Users may require outside source of energy/matter to create a blasts. *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. *Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. *Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. *Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. Known Users *Variations Users Gallery Cyborg (DC Comics) bolt.gif|Cyborg (DC Comics) Raven attack.gif|Raven (DC Comics) Blackfire (DC Comics) beam.gif|Blackfire (DC Comics) Starfire (DC Comics) blast.gif|Starfire (DC Comics) Scooby-Doo-and-KISS-Rock-and-Roll-Mystery-2015-kiss-41837245-245-134.gif|Gene Simmons/Demon KISS (Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery) Starchild KISS Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery.gif|Starchild KISS (Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery) KISS-Meets-Scooby-Doo-kiss-38645935-245-134.gif|Catman KISS (Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery) Spaceman KISS (Scooby-Doo and KISS and rock and roll mystery) electricity.gif|Spaceman Kiss (Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Matter-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Projection Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Rare power